farmfolksfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bermuda/Of Milk
When we first started Farm Folks, it was a much smaller project. We made the original concept in Unity, and pushed out a pre-Alpha (maybe a little too soon). We only made a couple hundred dollars before we took it down from the Humble store for a few reasons. Now, a year and a half later, we’ve completely rebuilt Farm Folks from the ground up with a better engine and cleaner style. It only took us one week to hit $28,000 AUD. That’s more than half of our goal in just 7 days! Our community is growing like a (good) weed! We can’t express our thanks enough to everyone who has backed and supported this project. Every dollar counts, and we can’t wait to show you what we have in store. A few days ago we talked about the animals in Farm Folks. Today, we want to discuss what these animals will be doing for you and your farm. Every livestock animal we add will serve a purpose in the game. Many of them will produce a product, while some of them will help you maintain your farm. Of course the obvious milk and eggs will be gathered from cows and chickens, but what about others? Well, those mischievous Stagoats will also produce milk, and they may also eat some of those pesky weeds that keep popping up, while your flocks of sheep will grow out their fluffy coats that can be shorn now and again. “Well ok,” says the intrepid farmer, “But what about something a little more unique? This is a video game after all.” Well you might need a bigger basket when you go to gather those Ostrich eggs. Feathers from Turkeys and Peacocks will work somewhat similar to wool from sheep. And…what’s that buzzing? Is that a box of bees? Better put on your beekeeping suit when you go to gather that honey! Not all animals produce items for selling though. Some animals, like the pig, will help to produce compost for fertilizer to help give your plants a big boost! What's that smell? Why, that's the smell of a high quality crops! So what do you do with all of these items? Well, sure you can sell them to the local shops for some easy coin, but where would be the profit in that? Those cows cost you a pretty penny after all! Well, with a little ingenuity and some elbow grease, you can put together some useful production and crafting machines to turn your raw products into more valuable consumer goods. In the image above you’ll see the Cheese and Mayonnaise makers. We plan to have a wide assortment of these types of machines that will turn milk into cheese, grapes into wine, perhaps even lead into gold! Okay, that last one might not be true… We hope that these machines and stations will add additional usefulness and production value to the gameplay, and make you the richest person on Softshoal Island! ---- Original post 4 July 2018 Category:Blog posts Category:News